Paixão a flor da pele
by Srta Pandora
Summary: 5 anos se passaram Lily tornou-se uma agente secreta e volta Londres a convite de Dumbledore. James tornou-se Auror e membro da Ordem da Fenix.  Mais uma vez o destino os une, quais surpresas estão aguardando por eles?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Pra q eu não me sinta totalmente inútil... O texto é meu! Já os personagens todo mundo já sabe q não neh! Faço isso por diversão e não ganho nem 1 real!

**N.A.: **Cá estou de volta após um longo e tenebroso inverno, espero que gostem e que mandem muitos reviews os próximos caps virão em breve!

_**...:Paixão á flor da pele:...**_

_**Capitulo 1 – Reencontros.**_

* * *

Quando ele a viu, naquele dia, foi como se um recebesse um soco bem dado no estomago e um calafrio inesperado percorreu por seu corpo. Ele sentiu-se imediatamente atraído por aqueles lindos olhos verdes incrivelmente brilhantes e por aqueles lábios carmim.

Ele estava sentado, de bobeira, olhando os pombos que comiam pequenas lascas de pão que um velho senhor jogava displicentemente no chão quando um carro freou bruscamente e o som estridente de uma buzina atraiu sua atenção. Assim que seus olhos focaram-se nela ele soube que a partir daquela dia sua vida jamais seria a mesma.

E lá estava ele praticamente catatônico quando uma voz aguda gritou o nome dela.

-Lily!

Ao ouvir esse nome ele sentiu que havia perdido algo, e ele não conseguia lembrar-se o que era. Resolveu não pensar sobre isso e logo estava de novo imerso em suas apreciações enquanto uma ligeira confusão se instalava ao seu redor.

-Você é maluca? - gritou o motorista.

-O meu chapéu! – respondeu ela correndo pela rua novamente, mas agora na direção dele que foi surpreendido por algo batendo em seu rosto e atrapalhadamente ele agitou-se abanado as mãos para livrar-se daquele inconveniente que o estava privando de sua visão.

-Lily! – a outra moça gritou novamente.

-Meu chapéu! – ela falou mais uma vez agora para ele que não havia se dado conta de que estava com o chapéu da moça nas mãos.

-O que? – perguntou ele.

-Meu chapéu, pode me devolver, por favor? – ela pediu um tanto mal humorada.

- C-claro... – respondeu ele ligeiramente envergonhado.

-Obrigada! – ele lhe entregou o chapéu.

-O que deu em você criatura? – a outra garota chegou correndo.

-Meu chapéu vôo – respondeu ela.

-Sim mais precisava sai correndo pela rua como uma louca, você quase foi atropelada sabia? – exasperou-se a amiga.

-Você é tão exagerada Agnes, não foi nada demais – respondeu Lily enquanto elas afastavam-se sem olhar para trás.

Ele acompanhou com os olhos enquanto elas se afastavam e sem que percebesse levantou e seguiu atrás delas até que ouviu alguém gritar seu nome.

-James! – ele ouviu, mas ainda sim continuou caminhando atrás das moças. – James, você tá surdo cara?

-O que? – ele respondeu ainda sem se virar.

-O que há com você? – perguntou Sirius pondo a mão nos ombros de James forçando-o para virar-se.

-Ela! – exclamou James como se fosse obvio.

-Quem? – quis saber Sirius já ficando impaciente.

-Ela! – exclamou James mais uma vez apontando na direção das moças que se afastavam. - Parece que a conheço, mas não consigo me lembrar de onde.

-Aquela é a Evans, James! – disse Sirius rolando os olhos impaciente.

-Que Evans, ta maluco? – reclamou James. – To falando daquela garota ruiva ali! – James apontou novamente na direção da moças.

-Sim! Aquela é a Evans! – disse Sirius. – Evans monitora-chefe, metida á sabe-tudo, que viva dando detenções pra gente em Hogwarts.

-Não pode ser! – exclamou James boquiaberto. – Aquela é a Lily Evans?

-Sim, meu caro amigo James. – falou Sirius – A Evans, seu amor platônico do colégio.

Por alguns instantes James sentiu-se invadido por lembranças de seu passado, olhando para as duas jovens moças que agora esperavam o sinal abrir para atravessarem a rua.

-Xi! Parece que você continua caidinho por ela, igual quando agente estava em Hogwarts.

-Deixe de falar bobagens! Eu não estou e nem nunca fui caidinho por ela. – resmungou James.

-Você sempre foi e ainda é, meu caro amigo. – falou Sirius em tom de lastima. – Mas eu não te culpo ela sempre foi colírio para os olhos! – consolou Sirius. – Agora vamos logo, pois já estamos atrasados, o Moody vai nos matar.

* * *

-Isso só pode ser um castigo Agnes! – Lily repetia sem parar – Só pode ser castigo, por Merlin, que isso é um castigo!

-Ai Lily, para de drama, nem foi nada de mais.

-Como não? – exasperou-se Lily – Você viu em cima de quem meu chapéu foi cair? Com tantas pessoas nesse parque e foi justo em cima dele que meu chapéu foi cair? Você sabe qual probabilidade de isso acontecer? É mínima, quase zero! Por isso eu digo isso é um castigo e os deuses lá em cima devem estar rindo da minha cara nesse momento! – lastimou-se Lily.

-Para com isso Lily, você sabia que existia uma grande chance de reencontrá-lo quando aceitou esse trabalho. – lembrou Agnes.

-Sim eu sabia! Só o que eu não sabia era que esse seria a primeira coisa que aconteceria! – exclamou Lily. – Chapéu estúpido, vento estúpido! – praguejou ela.

-Deixa de bobeira Lily, agora vamos logo, pois vamos nos atrasar.

Elas atravessaram e encaminharam-se para um grande prédio de aparência antiga com portas giratórias de vidro e entraram. Enquanto Lily continuava praguejando em voz baixa Agnes olhava de soslaio para amiga e rindo disfarçadamente, pois ela própria não podia crer no que havia acontecido, ela lembrava-se bem dos tempos de colégio, e quando viu o chapéu de Lily voando e caindo sobre um atônito James Potter pareceu-lhe por um minuto que havia voltado aos tempos de colégio.

-Você pode parar de rir Agnes? – perguntou Lily azeda.

-Desculpa Lily, mas é muito engraçado, você viu a cara dele? – disse Agnes rindo abertamente. – Foi muito hilário!

-Para mim é a mesma cara de paspalho de sempre!

-Aham... Paspalho! Sei! – disse Agnes – Mas você não pode negar que ele continua sendo um paspalho muito gato!

-Deixe de bobeira! – ralhou Lily, sentindo um tremor percorrer seu corpo ao lembrar-se de James e amaldiçoou a si própria ao perceber o quanto ele ainda mexia com ela. E ela que pensou que estava imune a ele. Que era seguro voltar. Que tudo estava enterrado no passado. Porem ao vê-lo tudo voltou a tona com a mesma intensidade, era como se os 5 anos que estivera longe de James Potter nunca tivessem existido. Porem ela não podia perder o controle tinha que manter-se calma e seguir como se a presença dele nada significasse. Ignorar era a ordem do dia! Ela não podia perder o controle sobre si.

-Isso parece até um deja vu! Mas por hora vamos nos concentrar no que é importante. – Agnes disse percebendo que Lily nem ao menos prestava atenção. "Parece até que voltamos para Hogwarts" pensou Agnes puxando Lily em direção ao elevador.

Ao entrarem no elevador Lily respirou fundo e lançou aos deuses suas preces.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:__ Pra q eu não me sinta totalmente inútil... O texto é meu! Já os personagens todo mundo já sabe q não neh! Faço isso por satisfação pessoal e não ganho nem 1 real!_

_**N.A:**_ Tá ai mais um cap. espero que gostem e que deixem reviews senão vou achar que ninguém ta lendo.

Vou tentar postar um cap. por semana, se não der vou tentar ser o mais breve possível.

Por hoje é só pessoal! Bom fim de semana!

...: Paixão á flor da pele:...

Capitulo 2 – Um Trabalho.

James ainda tentava entender o que acabara de lhe acontecer no parque. Reencontrar Lily reascendera um chama que ele achava que havia se extinguido. Ainda bem que Londres é uma cidade muito grande, pensava ele, afinal qual era a probabilidade de eles se encontrarem de novo? Nenhuma certo? Errado! E ele descobriria isso mais tarde naquele dia.

Ao chegarem ao quartel general dos aurores ele e Sirius mantiveram-se ocupados revisando os relatórios que haviam preparado sobre os últimos atentados que os seguidores de Voldemort realizarão e a partir daí tentavam traçar um perfil psicológico, na tentativa de descobrir quem eram os bruxos mascarados que se denominavam Comensais da Morte.

Nesse momento era imprescindível descobrir quem eram os inimigos e quem eram os aliados. As forças de Voldemort cresciam a cada dia e eles já não sabiam em que podiam ou não confiar.

Havia diversos boatos de que Voldemort tinha espiões em todos os departamentos do ministério e eles precisavam descobrir quem eram os traidores a todo custo.

Porem por mais que se esforçasse para manter o foco no trabalho, James estava um tanto disperso naquela tarde e Sirius já estava ficando furioso com a falta de atenção do amigo.

-James! – Sirius gritou bem perto do ouvido do rapaz.

-Tá maluco cara? – assustou-se James.

-To! To ficando pirado já!

-O que deu em você? – perguntou James.

-O que deu em mim? O que deu em mim? O que deu em você? Tá ai sentado com a cabeça sabe-se lá aonde. – falou Sirius gesticulando freneticamente. – Aposto que tá pensando na Evans!

-Na Evans? Até parece! – James disse tentando parecer indiferente. – É que ler todos esses relatórios está me dando sono! Estamos trabalhando nisso há dias e não conseguimos nenhum progresso. – ele tentou mudar de assunto.

-Nisso você tem razão, espero que Dumbledore tenha conseguido localizar aqueles caras do serviço secreto, que ele falou, para nos ajudar. – falou Sirius porem ele sabia muito bem que o motivo da distração de James nada tinha haver com o pouco progresso que estavam tendo no trabalho.

-O Moody disse que ele volta hoje de viajem é provável que leve os caras na reunião da Ordem hoje à noite. – falou James pensando em como ele faria para manter a concentração na reunião de mais tarde.

- Eu também espero que sim! Não suporto trabalho burocrático, meu negocio é ação!

-Ficar trancado aqui nessa sala não faz o meu gênero também. – concordou James. E é ainda pior quando não se consegue manter controle dos próprios pensamentos, pensou James.

Ele não conseguia entender o porquê rever Lily Evans havia mexido tanto com ele. Afinal ela fora apenas uma paixonite de colégio, nada serio, certo? Mas agora depois de cinco anos sem vê-la sem qualquer noticia sobre seu paradeiro, parece que tudo voltava com força total e lhe atingia como uma descarga elétrica 1.000 volts, como se um raio caísse sobre sua cabeça. Ele já conhecia aquele sentimento. Já sabia como era sentir-se apaixonado por Lily Evans, já sabia qual era o gosto daqueles lábios carmim e o quanto era difícil não olhar dentro daqueles olhos de esmeralda e não se perder.

Um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar! Será? James esperava que sim!

Dumbledore abriu a porta antes mesmo que elas batessem. Lily não se surpreendeu nada com isso. Porem aquilo lhe causou certo incomodo, era como se ele soubesse tudo sobre ela, todos os seus segredos, até mesmo aqueles que ela escondia nos confins de sua mente. Aqueles que ela não ousava admitir nem para si mesma.

-Srta Evans que prazer revê-la! – disse Dumbledore. – Mas veja a Srta Kovalikc também resolveu aceitar meu convite. É realmente muito bom que tenham vindo.

-É... – Lily começou timidamente. – É bom estar de volta. – Agnes apenas acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

-Entrem! – disse Dumbledore afastando-se e dando passagem para elas e enquanto fechava a porta ele voltou a falar. - Fico realmente muito contente que tenham aceitado vir, como vocês devem saber as coisas por aqui estão cada vez piores e precisamos de toda ajuda possível. – disse Dumbledore de forma amena, mas suas palavras estavam carregadas de preocupação.

-Sim nós temos acompanhado pelo jornal. – disse Agnes seu tom era serio. – Mesmo lá na Rússia as noticias que recebemos são alarmantes e ficamos sabendo de alguns ataques dos tais comensais da morte por lá.

-Nós estávamos investigando um casal bruxo que acreditamos estarem envolvidos no caso, mas eles desapareceram misteriosamente. – Lily completou enquanto sentava-se no sofá ao lado de Agnes.

-Sim, sim as noticias não são nada boas. – disse Dumbledore sentando-se em uma poltrona de frente para as duas moças. – E é por isso que procurei vocês, como devem saber Kövack é um velho amigo meu e ele me contou sobre suas atividades no serviço secreto Russo e o quanto eram eficientes no que faziam.

-Apenas fazemos tentamos fazer nosso trabalho da melhor forma. - disse Lily modestamente. – Mas Professor ainda não entendemos como poderemos ajudar, nosso trabalho é investigativo, e trabalhamos principalmente montando perfis psicológicos.

-E é exatamente por isso que procurei vocês. – disse Dumbledore. – Recebemos informações de que os comensais da morte estão infiltrados no ministério. Alastor está bastante preocupado, pois vários aurores foram mortos em emboscadas durante operações secretas. Ele acredita que tenha alguém infiltrado em sua equipe, não só em sua equipe, mas em todos os setores do ministério e esta cada vez mais difícil investigar os ataques. Foi por isso que eu resolvi reunir pessoas de minha confiança para fazer as investigações necessárias, já que não sabemos mais quem é quem. É por isso que chamei vocês duas, nós precisamos saber quem são os comensais da morte, precisamos saber quem são e quantos trabalhão no ministério.

-Pelo visto as coisas estão piores do que imaginávamos. – comentou Agnes.

-Parece que sim. – concordou Lily. – Mas pode contar conosco Professor, só nos diga exatamente como e quando podemos começar.

-Primeiramente eu falei com Alastor e resolvemos que o melhor será que vocês fiquem no quartel general dos aurores. Nós iremos dizer que vocês são funcionarias do ministério Russo e estão lá pra ajudar nos trabalhos de campo. – começou Dumbledore. – Assim vocês terão acesso a todos os funcionários do ministério, a partir daí vocês poderão começar as investigações. Á princípio vocês serão designadas as investigar o último atentado que ocorreu. Já temos dois aurores que fazem parte da Ordem da Fênix, e que ajudarão vocês em tudo o que precisarem.

-Que bom que teremos colaboração interna. – disse Agnes. – Será de grande ajuda, mas professor o que é a Ordem da Fênix?

-Como eu disse antes eu resolvi reunir por conta própria pessoas nas quais eu confio para investigar e combater as forças de Voldemort e eu resolvi chamar nossa equipe de Ordem da Fênix. – explicou Dumbledore.

-Ta aí! Gostei do nome professor. – disse Lily animada. – E quando vamos conhecer o resto da equipe?

-Hoje mesmo, marquei uma reunião para essa noite. – disse Dumbledore. – Estarão todos lá, mas acredito que vocês conheçam muitos deles, pois vários estudaram com vocês em Hogwarts.

-Que ótimo, será muito bom rever nossos colegas. – Agnes disse e Lily concordou.

-Bom professor. – começou Lily. – Agora temos que ir, ainda tenho que arrumar muitas coisas no meu apartamento, chegamos hoje pela manhã e ainda não tivemos tempo de fazer nada.

-Realmente, minha mãe nem sabe que estou de volta será uma surpresa para ela quando me vir. – disse Agnes.

-Claro! Vocês devem estar cansadas da viajem também. – falou Dumbledore. – Espero vocês hoje as 19hrs o endereço esta escrito aqui. – Dumbledore entregou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho a Lily e acompanhou-as ate porta. Lá eles se despediram e elas deixaram o prédio do hotel onde Dumbledore estava hospedado em Londres.

Uma vez na rua as duas seguiram para um beco e aparataram para o apartamento de Lily. Ao chegarem Lily jogou-se no sofá maior enquanto Agnes foi para cozinha pegar um copo d água.

-Quem você acha que são os membros da Ordem da Fênix? – perguntou Agnes voltando da cozinha sentando-se no outro sofá do que Lily estava deitada.

-Não faço a menor idéia. – respondeu Lily.

-Será que o Potter faz parte da Ordem? – perguntou Agnes.

-Pelo amor de Merlin! Espero que não. – disse Lily. Esse mesmo pensamento lhe ocorrera quando Dumbledore falara que ex-alunos de Hogwarts faziam parte da Ordem, mas ela manteve segredo de seus pensamentos.

-É, mas pode ser que sim. – disse Agnes. – Acho melhor você se preparar. Afinal pelo que soubemos ele e o Black se tornaram aurores é possível que eles tenham se juntado a Dumbledore. De qualquer forma é bom você estar bem ciente de que você o verá com freqüência, pois estaremos trabalhando no quartel general dos aurores.

-É isso que me preocupa. – lamentou-se Lily. – Mas o mais importante é descobrirmos quem são esses comensais da morte. É nisso que eu tenho que me focar.

-Assim que se fala Lily. Alem do mais já tá na hora de você superar isso. O Potter não é tão mal assim, ele é meio paspalho, mas é boa pessoa, você se lembra quando vocês trabalharam na monitoria, até que não foi tão ruim assim não é? – lembrou Agnes.

-É você tem razão, não foi tão ruim. – disse Lily. Mergulhando em um mar de recordações.

-Acho que eu vou nessa. – disse Agnes levantando-se. – Minha mãe vai ter um treco quando me vir.

-E eu tenho que ajeitar as coisas por aqui. – disse Lily levantando-se e pegando sua varinha. – Ainda bem que eu tenho uma varinha, seria péssimo ter que fazer isso da maneira normal.

-Até que não ta tão mal, da ultima vez que viemos tava pior. – lembrou Agnes.

-É tava mesmo, mas mesmo assim já faz dois anos que esse lugar não vê gente. Fora isso tenho que sair para fazer compras. – Lily falou agitando a varinha começando a limpeza.

-Então é isso eu te vejo mais tarde. Passo aqui por volta de 18:30hrs, ok?

-Ok? – concordou Lily e Agnes desaparatou.

Ás horas pareciam arrastar e James estava prestes a cair no sono, quando Moody entrou na sala onde James e Sirius tinham passado as ultimas 3hrs. James teve um sobressalto e ajeitou os óculos que estava caindo seu rosto enquanto Sirius ria disfarçadamente.

-Temos boas noticias. – disse Moody assim que fechou a porta. – Acabo de receber uma coruja do prof. Dumbledore ele confirmou a presença dos agentes secretos que ele contatou. Eles vão estar na reunião de hoje da Ordem.

-Que ótima noticia! – exclamou Sirius.

-É mesmo. – concordou James.

-Sim, é muito boa mesmo. Por isso vim falar direto com vocês porque vou precisar da colaboração de vocês para manter o disfarce deles aqui dentro. Eles trabalharão aqui sob o pretexto de estarem ajudando nas investigações do último atentado e diremos que são aurores do ministério Russo. Vocês deverão colocá-los apar de tudo o que se passou por aqui, quem são os suspeitos e em que pé está nossas investigações. – Moody dava suas instruções, enquanto James e Sirius ouviam atentamente. Porem James estava ainda com o pensamento distante. – É tudo por enquanto, saberemos mais detalhes na reunião de hoje.

-Ok! Moody. – disse Sirius, dando um leve cutucão em James que estava distraído. – Já temos um relatório preparado sobre os fatos.

-Poderemos apresentá-lo na reunião se você quiser. – disse James aparentemente voltando á conversa.

-Acho boa idéia, Potter, - concordou Moody. – Só peço que sejam cautelosos e que a principio não dêem informação demais, quero ver como eles se saem e quão bons eles são, confio no faro do prof. Dumbledore, mas confio muito mais no meu. Por isso quero avaliá-los por mim mesmo e conto com vocês para isso. Por hora é isso. Vemos-nos mais tarde na reunião, não se atrasem. – dizendo isso Moody sai da sala.

-Esse Moody desconfia até da própria sombra. – comentou Sirius. – Acho que temos sorte por ele confiar na gente.

-É acho que sim. – disse James. – Mas vamos voltar aos relatórios ainda tem alguns pontos que não consigo ligar, coisas que não se encaixam e eu não quero que esse caras pensem que ficamos esse tempo todo de braços cruzados.

-Seria vergonhoso se esses estrangeiros chegassem e resolvessem tudo num piscar de olhos. – falou Sirius.

James animou-se com o trabalho pela primeira vez naquela tarde, era bom saber que teriam ajuda. Muito embora para ele e Sirius fosse difícil vencer o orgulho e admitir que precisavam de ajuda, mas aquela altura do campeonato tanto um como outro tiveram que deixar o orgulho de lado em prol do bem maior. E ambos admitiam sem nenhuma vergonha que detestavam o trabalho burocrático. Ficar horas analisando relatórios e lendo perfis não era praia deles. Por isso os dois viam com bons olhos a ajuda que receberiam, mas mesmo assim queriam mostrar que se esforçaram em sua tarefa e que eram bons no que faziam. Nessa hora o orgulho deles falava bem alto.


End file.
